1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to failure analysis and in particular to a method and apparatus for determining when components will fail. Still more particularly, the present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for determining the fatigue life of electronic components on printed wiring assemblies mounted on a chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aircraft contain a number of different systems and components that are necessary for proper operation. Failures of components, such as avionics, are a major driver of costs for both and commercial and combat aircraft. Avionics are aviation electronics and include electrical systems designed for use on an aircraft. These systems may include, for example, electronics used for communication, navigation, and the display and management of different systems. Vibration is a major consideration in the design of avionics for many aircraft, especially aggressive aircraft like helicopters and combat fighters.
A need is present to assess the durability of aviation electronics mounted in or on a housing or a chassis that are located in hostile environments, such as outside the hull of an aircraft. Thermal changes are another factor in designing systems. The durability of aviation electronics is currently performed through hours of testing by subjecting the system to vibrations and/or thermal cycles that simulate the intended operating environment. Evaluation of the design of a printed wiring assembly produced by a designer can be improved by constructing and analyzing a finite element model of this design. With respect to vibration analysis, dynamic loads that are applied to the points connecting the printed wiring assembly to the external environment. Thereafter, prototypes or experimental boards may be manufactured and tested by subjecting those boards to different vibration loads in a laboratory in which vibrations may be reproduced for testing purposes. Additionally, the aviation electronics are tested by placing the components on actual aircraft for testing. If the system does not pass the test, a redesign of the system is made and another prototype is built and tested. The analytic tool allows design evaluation/modification cycles to be largely completed prior to manufacturing.
This type of testing system is time consuming and expensive in generating of the final design of the aviation electronics for production. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus to determine the fatigue life of components on printed wiring assemblies mounted on a chassis.